


Паразит

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Soul Baring, but ends on a good note, slightly angsty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Веном объясняет Эдди, почему так он так ненавидит слово "паразит".





	Паразит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parasite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642988) by [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah). 



— Почему ты так не любишь, когда тебя называют паразитом?  
Веном скорчился, но, поскольку Эдди в этот раз не использовал «паразит» как оскорбление, сдержал себя. С трудом.  
— **Я ненавижу это слово** , — неохотно ответил он. — **То, что оно означает. Оно подразумевает, что я лишь забираю и ничего не даю взамен, и это неправда**.  
Во всяком случае, частично. Это _было_ причиной его ненависти.  
— Но дело ведь не в этом? По крайней мере, не только в этом, — надавил Эдди. — Ви, я же чувствую. Ты что-то скрываешь.  
Стоило отдать Эдди должное. Он адаптировался к их связи быстрее и куда легче, чем кто-либо из его предыдущих носителей. И Веном не был уверен, что лишь благодаря их совместимости. Эдди был... что ж, Веном не знал точно до сих пор, как описать это, но, чем бы оно ни было, в этом заключалась вся суть их связи.  
Хотя порой, как сейчас, это больше раздражало, потому что Эдди был прав.  
— **Не имеет значения**.  
— Кхм, нет, очень даже имеет, — Эдди бросил камень в воду у пирса. Уже стемнело, и они вышли прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом — и, может, поискать какую заварушку. Веном любил эти небольшие прогулки, особенно после наступления темноты, даже если они так ничего и не находили.  
У человеческого мира, с его огнями, странной красотой и бурлящей повсюду энергией, было своё очарование. Поэтому Веном хотел сосредоточиться на нём и своей новой жизни, а не вспоминать прошлое.  
— **Неважно, Эдди**.  
— Важно, Ви. Особенно если ты от него сразу впадаешь в злость и тоску. — Эдди приподнял бровь, когда Веном вытянулся из его тела, чтобы взглянуть на него. Чтобы разделить эту беседу с носителем как партнёр, а не просто смотреть сквозь его глаза. — Когда так сердятся из-за какого-то несчастного слова, это явно что-то значит. Обычно что-то плохое.  
— **Ничего это не значит, Эдди**.  
— Лжец.  
— **Я не лгу**.  
— Тогда ты ведь не будешь против, если я начну называть тебя так всё время?  
Веном зло посмотрел на него. Назойливый, доставучий, глупый человек-носитель.  
— **Не надо**.  
— Тогда скажи, почему.  
Веном перевёл взгляд — на своё отражение, видневшееся в расходящейся рябью воде. Его захлестнул стыд: вот чего ему точно не хотелось, так это раскрывать Эдди правду.  
Но какая-то его часть всё же желала открыться. Потому что речь шла об _Эдди_.  
И Эдди был важен. Он заботился о них.  
— **Помнишь, я сказал, что был неудачником среди своих?** — начал Веном негромко, надеясь, что найдёт нужные слова. — **Я помню. Ты не поверишь, но я был неудачником потому, что...**  
Веном запнулся, но, конечно же, Эдди не позволил бы ему хранить молчание долго. Эдди никогда не позволял ему надолго замолкать. Глупый репортёр.  
— Потому что?  
— **Потому что я не хотел больше быть паразитом!** — рявкнул Веном. — **Вот. Вот тебе правда. Когда-то я был паразитом. Я не хотел им быть, поэтому меня считали неудачником. Вот.**  
Веном не знал точно, что он ждёт от Эдди, теперь, сознавшись носителю в своём величайшем позоре. Что теперь Эдди подумает, узнав правду? Такой постыдную, даже немного отвратительную. Веном пошёл против своего вида, своей природы. Он действительно был худшим из худших.  
И то, как Эдди смотрел на него, ничуть не улучшало дело.  
— Минуточку. То есть, ты ненавидишь, когда тебя называют паразитом, потому что ты и есть паразит?  
— **Я не обязан быть паразитом! Ты что, не слышал? Я решил отказаться от такой жизни. Я происхожу из расы завоевателей. Мы вторгаемся на чужие планеты и подчиняем себе местные формы жизни, используем их, пока они не умрут, и затем двигаемся дальше. Но меня это больше не устраивало** , — он против воли горько нахмурился своему отражению. — **Я хотел равенства с носителями. Знаю. Отвратительно, правда? Я отвратителен**.  
— Значит... просто чтобы уточнить, — продолжил Эдди. — Ты не любишь называться паразитом, потому что ты... прогрессивный? За носителей?  
— **Все ненавидели меня за это, но да** , — равнодушно отозвался Веном. — **Я не видел смысла съедать и убивать отлично подходящего носителя. В конце концов, вместе мы становимся лучше. Сильнее. Мы не только сохраняем жизнь, но и усиливаем нас. Увеличиваем все показатели. Преимущества симбиоза казались мне лучше бездумного поглощения, которым занимались Райот и прочие.**  
Эдди помолчал, переваривая услышанное.  
— Но, когда мы встретились, ты собирался привести сюда своих, чтобы они нас сожрали.  
Веном мягко посмотрел на Эдди.  
— **Прежде чем мы объединились, всё, что я видел от людей — плен, опыты, пытки и плохую еду. Может, я и «за носителей», Эдди, но зачем бы я захотел спасать расу, сотворившую со мной такое? Я был готов дождаться нужного вида.**  
Исходящее от Эдди удивление захлестнуло Венома, и он с наслаждением окунулся в волну химсоединений, которых всегда было полно в его носителе. Восхитительное ощущение, но он не позволил себе забыться в нём.  
— Итак, по чистой случайности, мы не только оказались совместимы, я в буквальном смысле стал причиной, заставившей тебя передумать.  
— **Да, Эдди. Я тебе это уже говорил.**  
— Ну, да, конечно, говорил. Но, если по-честному, я не знал, верить ли тебе, — Эдди издал смешок. — В смысле, ты сам сказал, Ви. Я неудачник, и ты застал меня на грани. Мне нечего было терять.  
— **Пока ты не объединился со мной, и мы не показали друг другу, насколько можем быть лучше вместе.**  
Эдди глубоко вдохнул, надув щёки, затем опёрся о перила, рядом с местом, над которым висел Веном.  
— Невероятное везение, Ви. Из всех людей, с кем ты мог бы засимбиотиться, попался именно я. Что, если бы ты образовал связь с Дрейком?  
Общая волна отвращения прошла через них обоих, и они рассмеялись.  
— **Тогда вы все были бы мертвы, Эдди. А я уже направлялся бы к новой планете, и оттуда — к следующей.**  
— А если бы ты никогда не нашёл нужного носителя?  
— **Значит, я никогда не нашёл бы нужного носителя. Мне пришлось бы быть паразитом, и все остальные оказались бы правы.**  
— Что ж, — широко улыбнулся Эдди. — Думаю, мы точно можем подтвердить, что они не правы. Прав ты. Если они все как Райот, пусть держатся подальше отсюда. — К удивлению Венома, Эдди слегка подтолкнул его плечом. — А ты вот ничего так. Можешь оставаться.  
Веном неверяще уставился на Эдди. Он только что поведал носителю свою стыднейшую тайну, то, за что его высмеивали всю жизнь. И Эдди, этот глупый неудачник Эдди...  
Он просто взял и принял Венома как есть.  
Веном надеялся, что затопившие его облегчение и благодарность не передадутся Эдди через их связь, хотя вряд ли стоило волноваться. Но, может, в этом нет ничего страшного. Он не хотел быть паразитом, в конце концов. Это означало, что им нужно делить друг с другом всё.  
Но это не значило, что он позволит Эдди доставать себя.  
— **Конечно, я остаюсь. Я спас эту планету. Теперь это мой дом, а ты мой носитель. Я никуда не уйду.** — Веном оскалился в улыбке. — **Мы теперь вместе, Эдди.**  
— Знаешь, что? Думаю, я могу к этому привыкнуть, — ответил Эдди, вновь удивив Венома тем, как легко он всё воспринимал. Эдди оторвался от перил и кивнул в сторону города. — Ну, пошли? Ночь ещё молода, может, найдём где проблем себе на голову.  
Веном улыбнулся ещё шире.  
— **Тебе достаточно было сказать «проблемы».**  
Эдди хмыкнул, и, когда Веном вернулся в его тело, он не был уверен, чья ощущаемая им удовлетворённость была сильнее. Его — или Эдди.


End file.
